


Fire and Moonlight (I needed home and then I found you)

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fire Elemental Ginny Weasley, Growth, Healing, Luna and Ginnys kids, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Ginny is in her second year when she becomes friends with luna. After a week Luna handed her a diary and told her to meet her outside tonight.Later Ginny remembers the way flames look when they spread over a diary and the way Luna’s smile looked in the moonlight.She doesn’t ask how Luna knows, not for years. When she asks Luna tells her that the sun told her- he was looking out for his chosen. Ginny will look at her hands and flames will spring up, chosen ones seem to be lumped together and Ron is not the only Weasley to do great things.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & everyone she wants to protect, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fire and Moonlight (I needed home and then I found you)

People looked at Ginny with her red hair and strong spirit and thought fire.

Ginny had always loved watching fire when she was younger, she was nine years old when she made her own.

When Ginny was ten she burned her thumb. It wasn't the first burn she’d ever gotten, but it was the first one where she had made the fire. She pinched flames between her fingers and watched their lives snuff out. <strike>A redheaded girls life snuffed out on the chamber floor.</strike> Ginny sometimes held flames near her skin when Riddle’s whispers got too much, she could never bring herself to hold flames against her skin.

Ginny thought it ironic that his name was Riddle. What do you get when you cross a bright eyed girls and a diary. What makes someone elses words run through your head. Ginny had always discounted the odd girl who lived near her who spoke of things that aren’t real. But maybe a nargle is as real as a diary.

Ginny is in her second year when she becomes friends with Luna. After a week Luna handed her a diary and told her to meet her outside tonight.

Later Ginny remembers the way flames look when they spread over a diary and the way Luna’s smile looked in the moonlight.

She doesn’t ask how Luna knows, not for years. When she asks Luna tells her that the sun told her- he was looking out for his chosen. Ginny will look at her hands and flames will spring up, chosen ones seem to be lumped together and Ron is not the only Weasley to do great things.

Ginny burns bright and fierce from the moment she is born. Luna is her moon, sometimes they joke that they have the moon and the sun- all they need are the stars. If they have a kid they’ll name it Stella.

Lyra and Corvus come out bright and beautiful. Luna and Ginny call them the Gemini sometimes, and joke that maybe their last name should be Black, not Lovegood-Weasley. (Ginny wouldn’t change her name for the world.)

Ginny found someone when she was twelve who also had others words in her head and lines carved on her skin (they fix each other, fixing themselves along the way.)

When they are talking about having kids Ginny asks if they’re ready for this- it’s a big responsibility and they both have big jobs. Luna is in charge of her newspaper now called ‘Firemoon’. (Harry smiled when she told him the name.) (Ginny smiled even bigger when the front page’s article was “Will you marry me?”) (She said yes). And Ginny is flying professionally. They end up having a friend carry the baby’s (Not technically twins but close enough).

Ginny and Luna still sometimes have others words in their heads- sometimes they have more lines on their skin- but the lines fade first and (though they’ll never truly be gone) later the words do too.

Two broken girls- one of moonlight one of fire, watch them build a home.

When she was young Ginny wanted to take everyone she saw who was cold or hungry and put them in her heart with a cup of tea and a warm blanket. She knows it doesn’t work that way but there are always at least five children besides the ones from hers or Luna's blood in the house she and Luna have, children who can’t go home. Until this is their home because Ginny made up her mind to keep everyone warm and safe and fed. Ginny is as fierce as a fire but fires keep us warm.


End file.
